Mistoffelees's new owner
by yayne
Summary: mistofflees has been adopted by a strange man, and inside his apartment is a poster that catches his eye. now the jellicle tribe is in danger of exposed to the humans
1. proloug

Prologue

He wasn't sure how he got there, why he was there or what was going on, but somehow the great Magical Mr. Mistoffelees found himself inside an animal pound. He was just taking a nap in an ally a few days ago in feline form when some human found and took him into this godforsaken place. Now he is surrounded with no Jellicles, crazy Pollicles, and other animals that he couldn't even recognize. The food was crappy, the litter box was old newspaper, everything smelled like god knows what, the animals couldn't stop barking or whatever sound they made, and there seemed like no way to get out. He needed to get back to the junkyard to see if his friends are okay, but no one would look at him, let alone adopt him, since he was pure black and people were very superstitious around there.

"Hello sir," the lady at the front desk greeted yet another person.

"I'm looking for a cat, my apartment seems a bit empty nowadays, even if my job keeps me away from it," a young man told her.

"We just got a few cats in today, come into the back and take a look" the woman led a short, young dark haired man, maybe in his 20's, into the room. He took a look around at all the cats around him. He seemed very experienced with the feline type since he greeted them properly with a bow, but none seemed to interest him.

'Let me guess, he is going to look at all these cute little playful kittens and leave with one of them without even-'Misto's thought was cut off when he came over, opened the cage and pulled Misto out.

"He looks perfect!" the man laughed looking over the tiny cat. (Yes he is not a kitten, he is just very small.)

"You sure? He was acting a bit strange when he came here; he is a Bombay but doesn't eat much like the rest of his kind."

'I'm a Jellicle, not a Bombay you idiot!" Misto hissed at her.

"It must just be this place, he needs a warm quiet environment to live in, he will be perfect with me," he guy started petting Misto as he carried him into the adoption office.

"Alright, your name please?" she asked wile pulling out a few papers from a desk.

"Brent, Jacob Brent."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Don't be scared, Mr. Mistoffelees, I know this is a big change but you'll get used to it," Jacob reassured his new pet as he carried him to his apartment.

'How did he know my name?' Misto wondered as he looked around the lobby of the apartment building.

"Almost home little guy."

'Do you think I would like it at this home?' he meowed.

"You will love it!" Jacob took out his keys and went into his apartment, and then put Misto down to take a look around. The apartment was kind of small, but cozy, kitchenette, living room, some doors that look like they lead to bed rooms and bathrooms.

'Can you read my mind or something?' Misto meowed. His new owner seemed to know what he was saying. He took a look around to see posters from all these different Broadway shows that his owner was probably in, colorful ones with all these strange costumes and sets, but the one that really caught his eye him was one of himself. It was himself and all his friends around him in Jellicle form, all in different positions looking as happy as clams. There was Tugger, Munkustrap, Bombalurina, old Deuteronomy, Macavity, JennyAnyDots, Victoria, and Grizabella all together.

"I see you like this one," Jacob went up to the poster and dusted off some dust. Misto just stared up at him then he saw it, his new owner Jacob looked just like him (in Jellicle form) with shorter hair, no cat parts, and no fur.

"I played this cat called 'Magical Mr. Mistoffelees' in this Broadway show called cats, that's why I named you after him. When we started this production of a cat's movie, they designed a poster we all got to remember this milestone in Broadway history. My old friends, John, Michael, Rosemarie, Ken, Bryn, Susie, Phyllida, and Elaine are in this picture with me." He smiled and went off to his room for the night.

'I need to tell the Jellicles about this,' Misto climbed onto the window still, looking over to see how he could get down without hurting himself. He then paused, what if they don't believe him? Misto looked around to find anything portable that he could bring to prove something like this was going on. He scanned the room to see an old script on top of a coffee table. He took it in his mouth and jumped onto the top of a dumpster and hopped to the group. He bounded off into the night looking for his way to the junkyard were he hopped his friends were still awake.

---

"GUYS!!! WAKE UP NOW!!!!!" Mistoffelees yelled as he turned into his Jellicle form with the script in hand.

"What's wrong Mistoffelees?" old Deuteronomy asked him wile walking out of his den.

"I have to tell something extremely important to the whole tribe," he panted.

"All Jellicle cats come out to the clearing for an emergency meeting!" old D called to them, knowing that they HAVE to listen to their leader.

"What's going on?" Rum Tum Tugger asked wile coming out of his den with Bombalurina clinging to his arm.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" everyone was asking him as they climbed out of their dens to the clearing.

"I have something I need to tell you all," he hopped onto the tire and stood next to old D. "I was adopted today by a man who claims to have played in a Broadway show called 'cats'."

"You pulled us out of our dens for something like that?" Munkustrap yelled.

"The musical 'cats' as I learned from this script, is a show about one of our very own Jellicle balls!" everyone gasped.

"How is that possible?" they all asked. "We have kept our secret hidden for so many years, how could this have slipped our minds?"

"I don't know, but I have read some of the songs. It has JennyAnyDots song, Rum Tum Tugger's, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer's song, and other songs about all of us! I even saw a poster with a group a bunch of us together, and we almost look identical with our actors in costume."

"Well, what can we do? These people know everything and if they catch even a slight sniff of our existence, we will be taken to these human labs to be tested!" old D was very worried, so many times there were murders of Jellicles because of humans seeing them in their Jellicle form. He knew the human world to great lengths and knew that this would happen to all his children, grand children, and all the other Jellicles.

"We just need to have a spy on the inside to monitor this movie they are working on to see if they catch on," Mistoffelees told them. "I will go tomorrow with my owner to see what's happening, and then I will report back with production status, and other info."

"So after that, we will send other Jellicles to monitor them. We just need to find who else is owned by someone on cast… Grizabella?" old D noticed Griza was tiptoeing through the crowd. "Is there something you want to bring up?"

"Ummmm," she turned around and hung her head low. "My owner was in the original cats in London. I have known for many years but I kept it a secret."

"Grizabella, that was very… I can't even say how terrible keeping this secret from us is. But you must have been scared for us, so we will pass this, for now."

"Thank you, her name is Elaine Page, she plays me in the London production and just as Mistoffelees said, the in progress movie version."

"Alright, we will deal with this in the morning, so for now, get some sleep. We will have a mandatory meeting tomorrow, so till then, good night and good dreams."

They all walked back to their dens, sleepy and confused, and still trying to get some of that through their mind. Mistoffelees ran back to the apartment with the script, hoping Jacob didn't see him leave.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on, we are going to my work today," Jacob picked up Mistoffelees, and placed him on his shoulder. He was just heading out to the studio to do a few practices in costume to get used to it for the actual filming. Mistoffelees had gotten a mini camera attached to his bow tie that Tantomile and Coricopat conjured up so that an old projector in the junkyard will display what the camera will pick up.

"You are going to love it there," he locked his apartment door and made his way downstairs.

'I bet I will,' Misto meowed as he was placed in the driver seat in the old car.

---

"Who's this little guy?" lord Andrew Lloyd Webber asked when Jake finally arrived.

"He's my new cat; I wanted to bring him to work today to show everyone."

"Let me guess, you named his Mr. Mistoffelees?"

"How could I not?"

"That's cute, now go into makeup, we just got your costume in and we need to do a few practices to make sure your comfortable in it. Make sure Mistoffelees doesn't make too much chaos."

"Ill make sure." When Andrew went off to check the music, Jacob didn't take two steps when someone glomped him.

"Another score for John," the guy said wile getting up. "Who's this little kitten?" he asked as he scratched under Misto's chin.

"Stop doing that you crazy kraut, and he's my new cat," Jacob got up and brushed himself off. He picked up Misto and held him in front of the guy. "This is John Partridge; he plays the Rum Tum Tugger in the movie and in Germany." The kittens who heard this began to scream in joy, the guy playing their hero is as hot as Tugger himself.

"JOHN!!!" a booming voice yelled his name.

"Got to go" and John disappeared into the hallway leading to the dressing rooms. Another man, fuming with anger (oh that was a good one), ran up to Jacob.

"Have you seen John?" he asked.

"Well, what happened this time?"

"Look," he held out his nails, what had pink coloring and in purple lettering across the nails spelling out 'Tugger rulz'.

"He went into the dressing rooms, oh yeah, this is my new cat," just as he did with John, he held him up. "This is Michael Gruber, he plays Munkustrap and we worked together on Broadway since 1996."

"Yeah, thanks," and he bounded off to the dressing rooms.

"These guys are just like us," Tugger gasped, knowing that he pulled his share of pranks on his older brother.

"Here, I'll introduce you to the cast when I'm done getting into costume," Jacob placed him on the ground and went into makeup.

"From what we see there's nothing so far that threatens us," Munk spoke into a microphone hooked onto Misto's ear. Jacob came out in full costume, laughing with John who just escaped Mike's wrath.

"Alright, lets get on stage, I got to show all the girls, they will be so happy to see him," Jake picked up Misto and walked with john into this large area that had a huge stage that looked exactly like the junkyard.

"KITTY!!!" a group of girls who looked exactly like Etcetera, Jemina, Electra, and Victoria came over to pet Misto.

"If only cute little cats attracted guys, then you would be set," a cocky voice said. A person dressed as Macavity came out of the shadows grinning evilly.

"Oh shut up," Jake glared at him.

"Oh, now I remember, you already have a boyfriend," he laughed as he looked at John, who was turning red with anger.

"He said shut the fck up Bryn!" John yelled. "I think that costume got to your thick head!"

"You wish, fag," and with that, John punched him square in the face. He buckled over holding his hands over his nose which from what they saw, it was broken.

"Homophobe," John wiped some blood off his knuckles.

"Did he just say the guy who plays the biggest ladies man in the junkyard is gay?" Munkus was trying to hold back his laughter.

"The same with my big brother," Victoria pouted, knowing that this is going to come up many times in the next few days.

"Misto, this is Bryn, he is just like Macavity, a total son of a btch" Jake glared at him.

"And you're just a tiny kitten, so short and child looking. You even played the kitten Pouncival before you became Mistoffelees, who's also just a tiny kit."

"Well, you also play Plato, the gayest cat out there, so you should be talking," Jake sneered. The Jellicles burst into laughter as Plato just blushed violet at the gay comment.

"Ah shut up homo," Jake was the one to hit him this time, Bryn wiped the blood from his nose and ran off.

"This is going to be a great day for blackmailing Jellicle cats everywhere," Tugger chuckled wile writing down a few things.

"Uh huh, isn't that right, you flaming homo man whore," Munkus sneered.

"Shut up Mr. Manicure."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Just wait a few more seconds," John told Jake.

"You said that 5 minuets ago," Jake shot back.

"I'm just trying to help."

"You can help by untangling me!"

I know your wondering what in the world is happening. Somehow, during the number Mr. Mistoffelees, something happened and Jake got tied up in the rope during his entrance and is now hanging upside down above the stage. John was trying to untangle him, but because of Jakes weight, the roping wrapping around his skinny body, and gravity, he was screwed.

"Can we just cut the rope?" Jake asked, who's arm was about to be dislocated. John pulled a switchblade out of his belt and began cutting him down. Mistoffelees sat on top of a crate watching the whole thing. He couldn't use any magic or that could give him away instantly. The Jellicles were laughing seeing this hilarious scene unfold in front of them like a movie.

"I can't wait to see what happens next!" Alonzo laughed. They didn't know that he was in pain from being hung upside down; they just kept on acting like it was nothing.

"Almost there, this rope is pretty thick," John told his distressed friend. But before he could be cut down, Jakes arm jerked in a strange way and he cringed in pain. His arm just dislocated form the look of it.

"Dude, you alright?" John asked him.

"Cut me down now, I think something is with my arm!" and with that, Jake fell on stage clutching to his now dangling arm.

"Jake, what's wrong?" mike bent down to look at his friends arm.

"I hurt my arm really bad," from the sound of it, he was holding back tears.

"Some one with a descent car, take Jake to a hospital," Mike told the cast. "He needs medical attention, quickly!"

"I got a pretty good car," John told them. "Ill take him ASAP."

"Just get out of the costume first, those cost a pretty penny and I'm not made of gold," Andrew told them. (You should know, when someone comes in to the hospital who needs medical attention immediately, they usually need to cut off the clothing to get to the injury, so he doesn't want them to turn his costume to confetti) John picked up Misto and lead the 2 Mistoffelees's out to the dressing rooms.

---

"WHAT????" Jacob yelled.

"Are you saying that because you won't be able to use your arm for a wile or that I need a place to stay since the apartment building I live in is being gassed for bugs?" John asked.

"BOTH!"

"Okay," John and Jacob were driving down the street from the hospital. Jakes arm was in a sling and he will have to take it easy for a little bit, but that's hard if you're in his line of work. Mistoffelees was sitting in the back looking out the window, wondering what will happen next. John was driving, trying to make his friend feel better after that embarrassing scene.

"You can crash on my couch until you find a decent place I guess," Jake had to let his friend stay since he was the one who cut him down and brought him to the hospital.

"Thanks, but are you sure that you can handle me?" John joked with his friend.

"I hope so…"

"Mistoffelees," Etcetera spoke into the microphone that connected with this speaker in Misto's ear. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Crazy fan girl!" everyone yelled.

"Did you hear something Jake?" John looked over at his friend, who also heard a faint sound coming from the back seat. They looked back to see Mistoffelees holding onto his ear, the Jellicles s accidentally yelled just as etcetera held the microphone to the crowd.

"Mistoffelees, what wrong?" Jake asked as he picked up his cat and began looking inside his ear. Misto freaked out and jumped out the car window into the street, trying to prevent him from finding the speaker.

"MISTO!" Jake yelled, he attempted to get out, but John locked the doors before he could jump out on the busy street.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" he yelled wile trying to get control of the car.

"I need to get him! He's my cat for pekes sake!"

"Ill pull over and we can go look for him," John went into an empty space and opened the doors. Jake flew out and ran off looking for Misto, John ran after, wondering how he can run so fast.

"MISTOFFELEES!!! MISTOFFELEES!" he yelled wile he was franticly looking for his beloved animal.

"Jake! Wait up! It's about to rain!" John finally caught up to him gestured up to the cloud filled sky.

"I don't care, I need to find him!"

"Let's go find a place to sit in for a wile till after it rains, then we can continue."

"But he could be long gone by then!"

"I don't want you to get a cold from being in the rain, you already have enough problems."

"Oh fine," and with that they began walking looking for something to keep them dry. Jake did keep an eye open for his pet, even if he knew that there would be a chance that he will never see Misto again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jacob and John sat inside a small café waiting for the rain to lighten up enough for them to continue looking for the lost cat. Jake was shaking with anticipation; John was just relaxing and listening to the rain against the glass windows.

"Where do you think he would be now?" Jake asked.

"I think he could be trying to find shelter in an ally, or a junkyard," he joked, trying to get his friend to calm down.

"Let's search every alleyway till we find him."

"That will take forever but, what ever makes you stop twitching."

"Hey! I'm not twitching! And look, it's barely raining now," Jake jumped off his chair and ran out the door. John fallowed him more closely this time. But after hours of searching, there was nothing else they could do but go home and wait for any news from their friends.

---

"I barely knew him," Jake was sitting on his couch with blanket around him. It began to rain with full force when they got back and now they're both soaked to the bone.

"I know, but just be patient and we can go back out in the early morning," John came in with some hot chocolate to warm themselves up.

"Its raining really hard, he must be so scared right now."

"As soon as we find him we will keep a leash on him to keep him from running off again."

"I just want my cat back…" Jake started crying. In the short time he knew him; he began to love Misto like he knew him for all his life.

"We will get him back," but Jake didn't hear this, he fell asleep on the couch. John just sat next to him and tried to get a bit of sleep before work in the morning.

---

Jakes cell phone went off. It was the early night after Mistoffelees disappeared and he was trying to get a few winks of sleep from working all day and after words looking all around town for something he might never see again

"Hello?" Jake answered his phone.

"Jake, its Michael, I'm sorry if I woke you, but when we saw your condition this morning we decided for you to take a break and look for your cat until you find him or you accept you wont see him again."

"What? How did you get the director to let that?"

"He was also worried about you. So you can take John with you if you think he can help, and- JAKE! I'm in my car right now and I just saw your cat run into an alleyway! There's no way I can stop driving but he's on Main Street."

"Thanks Mike," Jake hung up and ran into the living room were John was trying to get a quick nap. Jake picked up a random object and threw it at him.

"I know were Misto is, we have to get to Main Street now!" Jake picked up his apartment keys and ran out. John quickly processed that and ran after him for the umpteenth time.

In just a few minuets they were out on the streets looking for the right one that Misto was sighted in. Jakes arm was starting to hurt again, so John was able to finally keep up with him. It was really dark when they finally found Main Street, but that didn't hold Jake back.

"Look," Jake bent down to pick up Misto's bowtie. It was soaked from what looks like all the rain they were having lately. "He must have thought it was uncomfortable so he slipped out of it. He must be close…"

"What's that sound?" John looked around.

"I don't know, sounds like coughing." He and Jake looked inside the alleyway, thinking that they would find a sick homeless person, but they saw something they never expected. Mr. Mistoffelees was sitting on a crate, coughing, dripping wet, and in his Jellicle form. He was hunched over wile rubbing his arms; his fur was short so it didn't help much against the wet weather.

"Mistoffelees!" a voice came from a tiny speaker he was holding. "You have to get back to your owner!"

"I... can't…" he chocked through his coughing. From the look of it, he had caught a terrible cold from all the rain.

"You have to, your sister ran off looking for you and she could blow our cover! You have to get back! Just try to find your way, you should have thought twice before running around an unfamiliar street!"

"Victoria… what were you thinking… I need to find her… but I can't move… I can barely breathe," he collapsed on the ground. John and Jake took this chance to help him. John wrapped him in his jacket, to hide his cat like form and to warm him up. Jake picked up the speaker he was holding and tried to think of a way to get them to know he's going home without knowing he blew his cover.

"I um…" Jacob knew he sounded like Misto; he just hopped that they won't find a difference between their voices. "I feel a bit better," coughs, "Ill go look for him... and uh, ill also go look for my sister."

"Alright, just be careful," he sounded like Michael, he must have been Munkustrap. "Oh yeah, the camera is broken, try to sneak out to get it fixed when you get home."

"Alright, I'll… uh… see you back in the junkyard," Jake switched off the speaker. "Lets get back to the apartment, he needs some medical attention."

John picked Misto up in his arms and began walking back to the building. They knew that their lives were going to change from seeing him like this; they just prayed that it wasn't going to be for the worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where am I?" Misto whispered as he woke up. He opened his eyes; he was in Jacob's apartment curled up in a bundle of blankets on his couch. He looked around to see Jacob and John both on a recliner, Jake was curled up in Johns lap. He then realized he was in Jellicle form, but didn't freak out as much as seeing his owner, who is supposed to be very similar to himself, sleeping on top of his friend, who is supposed to be like his close friend Tugger. He shook his throbbing head and saw that it was early morning, maybe 5 or 6.

"I guess you know what's happening," Misto turned to see Jacob with his eyes barely open, looking at him.

"What am I doing here? And why the hell are you in his lap?"

"1. We found you last night with a terrible cold 2. He makes a very good bed," he laughed at Misto who looked at him with a horrified expression. "Calm down, I just wanted to stay close to you and there was only one comfy chair in here."

"Well, why didn't you guys just freak out when you saw me?"

"The truth is, I love my as being you on stage. When I saw that you are a real person, I couldn't resist but help you."

"Why do you love being me so much? I'm just the little guy who only gets noticed once and then runs off. I would think you would like to be Rum Tum Tugger or Munkustrap."

"It's because I'm just like you," Jake looked up at him, he looked confused. "I'm small, underestimated, judged at first glance, and so quiet no one even tries to talk to me."

Misto now understood why he chose him out of all those cats at the pound; he was the only one who was pure black. Jacob worked so hard at being the best Misto out there, and now he has the real thing to help him with his career. Jacobs's expression changed, from the look of it, he just remembered something extremely important.

"Didn't Munkustrap say your little sister went after you last night?" Misto gasped. Victoria did go out to find him when she heard he was missing and now she's all alone on the streets. She was still a little kitten, and she could meet a mate less stray, or if she was in Jellicle form, a drunken man.

"We have to find her!" Misto stood up, but fell back down on the couch. He was still lightheaded and couldn't stand on his own.

"Ill go get her, you stay here and keep an eye on John." Jacob grabbed his jacket and keys and ran out of the apartment.

"That's a good little Jakie," John mumbled in his sleep wile fondling a pillow.

"Wow, he's the gay human clone of Tugger," Misto whispered as he thought back to when his den was flooded and had to stay with Tugger in his 70's carpeted van. In the middle of the night he was woken up by Tugger who was obviously having a dream about doing it with Bombalurina. That night he had to stuff his ears with cotton just to not get sick from all his moaning.

"Get out you stupid cat, Jakie and I are busy," Misto got annoyed with the stupid comment and threw the phone at him. He woke up, but because he was so disoriented he tied himself up in the cord.

"I'm not a stupid cat!" he growled.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't be disturbing me from my sleep."

"Well, I have had enough of listening to people talking in their sleep, who happen to be having a sex dream! I get enough of it when I need to stay with Tugger."

"Too bad," and with that John changed position and tried to get back to sleep.

'God, if he starts talking again-'he was too late to think of a threat, John was already talking and very much annoying him. 'That's it.'

Misto got up and tried to keep steady as he walked over to the bathroom. He turned on the shower to the coldest water he could get. He splashed a bit in his face to get his headache to go away. He leaded up against a wall as he waved his arms in the air and chanted a spell. John suddenly shot from his chair into the shower in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell???" he yelled when he hit the wall and the cold water poured onto him.

"Come on, you needed a cold shower from what you were talking about in your sleep."

"It wasn't that bad, I fall asleep at work all the time and no one complains then."

"But there's a difference between a studio filled with a bunch of actors and dancers and an apartment with only a horny gay idiot and a Jellicle!"

"I'm not an idiot," John mumbled as he tried to stand up.

"Well, I'm going to leave you now so you can clean out those disturbing thoughts you have." Misto sauntered into the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat to keep his head from spinning. He looked around and found a can of tuna just begging to be eaten. He laid down on the couch, looking at the phone to see if Jake would call with news on his sister. By the time he finished his tuna Jacob had been gone for 2 hours.

'John is really taking his time in there,' he thought wile trying to figure out how a remote works. The phone rang and it was in his hand before the first ring ended.

"Uh, hello," he tried to imitate Jake, but this call didn't call for it.

"Mistoffelees…" it was Jacob, he was whispering. From the sound of it he was in a lot of pain. "I need your help…"

"Where are you??? Did you find Victoria??? What happened?" he asked franticly as John poked his wet head from the bathroom, being as curious as he is.

"I found her… but Macavity found us… we are in the ally we found you in… I thought she would fallow your sent there until she smelled John and me… I know she's alive, but I don't know for how long…" he suddenly stopped talking; it sounded like he passed out.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Victoria and Jake were attacked my Macavity in the ally you found me in. he says she's alive, but not for long and then he just stopped talking."

"Oh no," Johns eyes opened wide with fear. Within a second he closed the door and opened it again filly dressed. "We have to find them now, he could have… I don't want to think about it…"

"I need something to cover my form! I don't want to be in cat form when we find them."

"Here," John tossed him a trench coat. It hid his cat body perfectly. "We would sneak out once and a wile when we were training and we didn't want to have the hassle of changing, so he wore that over his costume so people wouldn't think of him as a freak."

"Uh, thanks."

They ran out of the building and down the flight of stairs onto the streets looking around franticly for Main Street, hopping they can make it there in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John and Misto finally made it to the well known Main Street. They ran over to the alleyway that they found him in, and came upon a terrible scene lain out in front of them. Jacob was on the ground, curled up to try to conceal warmth with his jacket in shreds. The sling that once held his right arm was a few yards away also just a few strips of fabric. Victoria was in a corner hiding behind a garbage can her coat soaked with blood.

"Jacob," John whispered as he ran over to his friend. His right arm was covered with claw marks, and was bleeding terribly. He was barely breathing, and barely moved at his old friends touch.

"VICTORIA!!!" Misto yelled as he ran to his sister's side. She was just barely awake, and seemed scared out of her mind. "What should we do John, we can't take them to a hospital, I'm supposed to keep our existence a secret, but they need medical attention right away."

"Well, you did a good job keeping your existence from us!"

"Shut up! What can we do? We need help but I can't face the tribe with the fact that I let our secret loose!"

"This may sound crazy, but I think we should call some of my co-workers to help us look after them."

"WHAT???? We can't trust them!"

"That's our only option. We can just ask for two of them to come, and I know the ones who can be trusted."

Misto had to think for a moment. Vicky and Jake needed help, but just two people aren't enough, and the hospital is out of the question because of the fact that Vicky and Misto are Jellicles and will be killed on spot.

"Fine," Misto gave in. "call them now and we can meet them at the apartment."

---

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello?" Michael answered his phone. He was getting ready to get into costume, only having half of his makeup on.

"Michael," it was John. "We… we found Mistoffelees… but Jacob went out for something…. Just get over to his apartment, we need you and Ken over here,"

"What? John, tell me what happened, why do you need Ken and I?"

"Just get over here, Jacob is hurt, and we can't take him to a hospital."

"What? why not?"

"You will see when you get here!" this was a side to John that Mike never saw… heard before. He knew that it was important if he wasn't making gay sex jokes.

"Uh, alright, we will be there in a few minuets," Michael hung up and went to go look for Ken. Thankfully, he wasn't in costume yet and didn't need to wait for him to change.

"What is wrong Michael," he asked as he put down his script.

"Ken, something happened with Jacob and John needs us to go to his apartment. He says he can't bring him to the hospital."

"I guess we need to get going," Ken got up and made his way out of the studio. Michael took a second to realize that he knew they needed them, no questions asked.

---

John opened the door to be greeted by his co-workers who seemed very confused at the moment. John was blocking their view into Jakes apartment, with kind of annoyed Michael.

"I'm glad that you guys are here," he said. "I just need to say, I have a good reason why you needed to come here, please don't freak out." John stepped aside to show Jacob sleeping on the couch with a few bandages on his arm.

"What happened???" Michael ran to his friend's side.

"What is so weird about this?" Ken asked.

"Look over there," John pointed to the armchair that was moved into the corner so not noticed right away. Victoria was on it, her pure white fur still coated with blood. Misto was next to her looking for any injury.

"Wait… what… "Mike stared at them for a moment. "Wait, if Jake is right there and Phyllida (she is the actress that plays Victoria) is back at the studio…" he suddenly fell onto the floor, unconscious.

"I think he just fainted," John nudged Mike with his foot. "Like we don't have enough problems with Jake and Vicky injured."

"How did this happen anyways?"

"We think Macavity did this."

"So the Jellicles are real…" Ken looked deep in thought, like how cats ponder their third name.

"Yeah, I don't know much about them, like if everything we say in the movie is true."

"Well, we will find out soon, how can I help?"

"You can start with getting the blood out of Victoria's coat."

"Alright, if you mind Mr. Mistoffelees," Ken picked up Victoria and headed to the bathroom. John turned around to face Jake, who was stirring in his sleep. He just sighed and resumed patching up his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why are we doing this again Munkus?" Rum Tum Tugger asked his older half brother wile trying top get up a tree.

"I told you, I think something is up with Mistoffelees so I'm going to check out what the hell he's doing." Munkustrap kicked Tugger in the head as he climbed up to the next branch.

"OW! That hurt! And why in a tree?"

"I told you, I don't want him to keep anything from us so I'm checking up without him knowing." Tugger just mumbled something under his breath as he tried to stay out of sight. It was kind of easy since by then it was getting dark and they blended into the shadows. The tree they were climbing went right up to Jacobs's apartment window and they knew they could get a good look inside from there.

"What do you see?" Tugger asked wile he was trying to get a sick out of his mane.

"I… god damn it!" Munkus yelled, but quickly covered his mouth so not to be heard.

"What's wrong?"

"Mistoffelees let the secret out."

"What???"

"Look!" Tugger climbed up on the branch Munkus was on and looked through some binoculars into the apartment. He saw that Ken was teaching Victoria how to play chess, and John was laying on the couch wile reading a magazine called 'playgirl'. (Get the joke?)

"Wow, what happened to Victoria?" Tugger asked wile eyeing bandages on her torso.

"Wait, what?" Munkus looked through his own binoculars into the living room. "Looks like Macavity got to her."

"Now, where are Jacob and Mistoffelees?"

"Look into the next window." Tugger jumped onto another branch that stretched across Jakes bedroom window. He looked inside to see Michael, Jake, and Misto all yelling at each other about something. After a long time of them yelling, playing game after game of chess, and falling asleep wile reading on the couch, Ken and Michael finally left. They said their goodbyes and went down onto the streets. Tugger and Munkus lowered themselves to hear them talking.

"So, they are coming to the studio to help with the production?" Ken asked Mike wile looking for the direction for his apartment.

"I guess, that's the only way Andrew won't fire them. If they lie, he will cut off Jacobs's feet and will rip out John's vocal cords."

"He won't do that… okay, maybe he will," Ken and Mike laughed for a moment then parted ways. Tugger and Munkus climbed back up to the branch to see Jacob giving Vicky and Misto some blankets, then dragging John into his bedroom for the night.

"So what can we do now?" Tugger asked wile fighting off a squirrel.

"We are going to put Mistoffelees in trial, see if he is still fit to be in the tribe."

"What????? He's my best friend!"

"We have no choice, he gave us away, he and Victoria will be trialed soon."

"Lets just get out of here, we need to get home, Bomba is waiting for me."

"Fine, fine, playboy."

---

"You hear that, big brother," Vicky whispered to Misto as they were ease dropping on the brothers.

"Yeah, what can we do?"

"I don't know, I can't live life without my friends beside me!"

"Same here, but we did give out the secret..."

"We can think about that in the morning, so for now, good night Misto."

"Night Vicky."

They went over to the couch and tried to get some sleep, but it was hard when they were thinking about how their days as Jellicles are numbered.

---

"You think this is bad?" Jacob asked John as he closed the bedroom window after listening to Munkus and Tugger talking. They heard something outside just a few minuets ago, Jake cracked the window a little so they could listen; now they feel guilty for ruining their lives.

"Of course, because of us they are going to be rejected from the tribe."

"Yeah, we need to help them."

"And if they get rejected, what's the worst Misto can do?"

"Turn you into a woman."

"It would be easier to get past the fan girls…"

"Let's just take this by year."

"Alright, alright."

John climbed into a pile of blankets he called a bed and fell asleep instantly. With Jake, this would take a wile, seeing that he new friend and his sister's life as Jellicles are hanging on a thread, and that John talks in his sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jacob woke up with a start. He was sweating and panting, he must have had a nightmare, seeing as it was still the middle of the night. He looked over at John, who was sleeping under the window still moaning in his sleep. The nightmare… he couldn't remember anything; he was just scared out of his mind at that moment.

"Something wrong Mr. Brent?" Jake looked over to his bedroom door, Victoria was standing there looking worried.

"N- nothing, just a nightmare, even adults get those."

"I was just a bit worried, good night," and Vicky exited.

Jake laid back down and tried to get back to sleep, but it wasn't that easy. The nightmare was coming back to him; it was about what happened to him when he blacked out after Macavity's second attack on him after calling John and Misto. It was strange, there was so much pain, but he couldn't see how much damage he was doing to his body. He finally went back to sleep, but to be haunted by more nightmares about the attack.

---

"Morning, sleepy head," Misto was standing over Jakes bed, looking down at the Broadway actor.

"Good morning Misto," he replied through his pillow.

"You have to get up; you have to go save your job today."

"Okay, okay." Jake got up and looked over at John, he was still asleep. He was a heavy sleeper, very heavy.

"I tried to wake him up, but he just groaned and called me a stupid cat. I kicked him but he just won't get up."

"Ill get him," Jake went over to the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water. He came back and poured it on his head, making him wake up with a start.

"WHAT THE WAS THAT?" he yelled wile looking around at his wet cloths, blankets, and the humored Jake and Misto.

"A good cold shower is good for someone like you in the morning." Jake handed Misto the glass and shooed the guys out of the room for him to change. Victoria couldn't help but laughed when she saw john drenched and shivering in the living room.

"Do you think I would laugh if you were standing in the middle of a cold room drenched in water?"

"Yes." It was true; he was an unadulterated guy, who loves to laugh at other peoples suffering, just as long as it isn't too much. Victoria knew this because Misto was like that before he started studying his magic.

John just rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack to change in the bathroom. When the door closed Misto went over to the window to look out.

"You think this is a good idea brother?" Vicky asked wile getting out some tuna.

"We have to help these guys. They love their work and their jobs are on the line because of me."

"Because of us."

"What's wrong guys?" Jake was standing in his doorway straightening out his dance clothing.

"Its nothing, we were just talking about the others," Misto was half right. Jake stared for a moment; he shrugged it off and got ready to leave. Misto then got an idea.

"You want to see something funny?" he asked Jake.

"Sure, what?"

"Just wait," Misto went up to the bathroom door were John was changing. He was quiet enough to hear the shower going inside. He turned into a full cat and went inside.

He could just make out his silhouette in the curtains. Misto jumped onto the toilet and flushed it. John let out a scream as Misto tried to get out. Too late. John had already grabbed his robe, wrapped it around himself, and flew out of the shower grabbing Misto by his neck.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. Misto could tell he was freezing from the quick cold shower.

"You needed it, you're just like the real Tugger, a manwhore," Misto sneered.

"SHUT UP, HOUDINI!" he was really steaming now, or was that just the steam from the hot water coming out of the shower? It didn't matter, just as john was going to yell again, Jake opened the bathroom door (John was hold Misto against it) and Misto fell into the floor and ran off.

"Calm down, it was just a joke," Jake tried to cool down his friend, but he was just too pissed off to hear.

"You try that again, I'll skin you alive and give it to Macavity as a gift." Misto turned back to normal, and then turned green from under his thin white fur on his face from that comment.

"Calm down, just get dressed, we need to save our jobs today." John just turned around and stomped right back into the bathroom.

"Good one, big brother," Victoria laughed.

"Thanks, now put this on, you need to hide your Jellicle form when we get outside." Misto handed her a large jacket, some leg warmers, boots, gloves, a hat, and some pants. Jake handed him the same stuff and grabbed his backpack. When John was ready, they all made their way down the stairs and onto the cold London streets toward the studio.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At this time, Jacob, John, Mistoffelees, and Victoria were all walking down an alleyway for a shortcut to the studio. They were having a good time, but Jake was a bit on edge about the not getting sleep that night thing, but he covered it up with him laughing about Johns two cold showers that day.

"Misto?" three turned around to see Munkustrap and Alonzo in large trench coats.

"Whatare you two doing here? Vicky asked.

"We were going to ask you two the same thing, why are you going to the studio? Tugger and I heard the Ken and Michael talking about last night."

"Wait, what?" Jake was kind of confused. "Were did you hear this?"

"Last night Tugger and I went to check on Misto, we climbed into the tree that grows outside your apartment. When Ken and Mike left they said that you were going to the studio. I can't let that happen."

"Munkus, don't do this, we need to save their careers."

"I don't care about careers, I care about the tribe!"

"That's it, I can't take this anymore," Jake sounded really pissed off. He went up to Munkus, grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him down to his height. "You don't know how long I have been training to be Mistoffelees, and I don't care if a silver assed cat doesn't want me to do it. I had to train my ass off to earn his costume, and not you, or even the everlasting cat himself can stop me. Now I need to tell Andrew the truth or all my blood, sweat and tears are going to be in vain. You got it?"

"Got it," Jake released his collar. He stood at full height, looked over at Alonzo, giving him the signal to leave, they disappeared. Jake turned around to look at his friends, who were staring at him with disbelief.

"Wow, not even I can stand up to Munkus like that," everyone looked up to see Tugger was sitting on the roof of a building that stood beside the group. He got up and gave a backwards wave to them before walking out of eyesight.

"Let's get going guys," john suggested, everyone nodded and began walking towards a large building.

---

They just told Andrew and Lynn the whole story. Now they sat down staring at the cats shaking like there's no tomorrow.

"s-s- so their real?" Andrew asked again.

"Yes, the whole tribe is real," Misto was getting pissed from all their questions.

"And the Jellicle choice?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, we do send up a cat to be reborn."

"And Rum Tum-"

"YES EVERYONE IS REAL!" a large burst of color surged around the room. Victoria set her paw on her brother's shoulder to calm him down. 

"Just one more question," Andrew tried to make sure he wasn't going to give Misto a heart attack. "What happens to the cat if they are chosen?"

"They go up old and come down young, and if the cat is young but dying, they come down healed and a little younger than their original age."

"th- that's all we wanted to know," Lynn got up and left to try to get Drew and Jo to get the double windmill right. (Drew: Mungojerrie, Jo: Rumpelteazer)

"Well, I guess I have to keep you two," Andrew let out a long sigh. "Go get into costume, Mistoffelees and Victoria, you two try to stay out of sight." John and Jake looked at each other with wide smiles. They were able to save their jobs as their favorite cats. They then ran out of the room leaving Andrew and the Jellicles alone.

---

After a few weeks, other Jellicles began coming to the studio to meet their actors. Now all the actors were used to the Jellicles being around, and they loved the others company. Tugger and John would often go onto the roof and look down at the people on the streets. They have a game that Tugger would ask if a guy was gay or not, usually John would say yes and when he asks why he says yes all the time he says 'as soon as they meet me they will'. Munkus and Michael would often try to keep control with all the kittens playing on set.

That Jellicle ball all the actors and creators joined in the celebration. Gus was chosen to go up to the Heaviside, and when he came down, Andrew asked him to help him in future productions. Once and a wile there would be a Macavity attack, but is it fair with about 60 people against 5? (Including henchcats)

(so now, I'm going to end this now, but expect some more funny fics with the actors and cats)


End file.
